Wise Eyes
by Jacksonator3000
Summary: Sisters Dani and Gabri enter the Pokemon world. There they continually run into Paul. They take it upon themselves to try and figure out his past. Can the make their way into his heart and truly change him?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a roleplay between my sister and I. I own Dani and half the plot, and she owns Gabri and the other half. If it's not as detailed that's why.

Prologue

17-year-old Dani smiled as she stared at the machine before her. Ultra-X... It had the ability to transport someone to a different dimension. It had the capability to twist anything in that dimension. Magical abilities were possible to obtain if they existed in the dimension.

Dani walked up the stairs that led out of her secret laboratory. It was time to use Ultra-X to go on another adventure. She rarely went on these trips alone. It was much more fun if a few friends were around. Dani roamed the house, looking for Shelly or Gabri, her sisters. She stopped at Gabri's door and pounded on it.

The door opened. Dani's 12-year-old sister was standing there with an annoyed expression on her face. "What could you _possibly_ want that's so important that you have to let the whole world know?" Gabri asked sarcastically.

Dani ignored her sister's sarcasm. "I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I've updated Ultra-X so we can enter cartoons! Cartoons with human characters, that is. I still haven't worked out how to turn us into animals." She frowned for a moment, and then grinned. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Gabri became excited. "Really!? That's so cool! What places did you have in mind?"

"Well, American Dragon would be awesome," Dani said. "Or Lilo and Stitch, or..." She suddenly gasped. "Pokemon! That'd be so awesome! I've always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer."

Gabri's eyes widened. "That would be so cool! I love Pokemon! Let's do it!"

Dani grinned. "Ok! It'll work best if we both just have one Pokemon and act like we're just starting out. Ultra-X can't replicate the time and love it takes to train Pokemon. So, who do you want? I'll be going with Cyndaquil."

Gabri thought about it. "I want a Psyduck! If we meet Ash and his friends, then I can prove to them that Psyducks can be trained if they are loved. They should tell that to Misty next time they see her."

Dani smiled. "Ok, cool." She turned around and started for the stairs.

"We should name our Pokemon," Gabri said as she followed Dani.

Dani nodded. "I've always liked the name 'Cyni' for a Cyndaquil."

Gabri smiled. "I'll name my Psyduck Crackers! Hmm...where should we tell people where we come from? Different towns have different starting Pokemon. _And_ we both should have started when we were 10. Do some trainers start later?"

"Let's just say we had to help out at home and so we couldn't start out until now." Dani frowned, looking thoughtful. "No, wait, I'll reduce our ages by two years. You'll be 10 and I'll be 15. Then we can say I wasn't allowed out until you were of age. We can say we're from Hardhome city. That's where the tag-team battle was. We can meet up with the characters at the next Pokecenter."

Gabri grinned. "Ok! Can I have Hufflepuff colored hair?"

"Sure..." Dani said slowly. "It will look normal in that world." She skipped into her room. Gabri followed her. Dani crawled under her bed and pushed a button. She slid down the slide.

Gabri tumbled after her. "WEEEEEEE!!!!" Dani laughed. She ran towards Ultra-X. Gabri entered it and waited for Dani. "How will it feel to be a cartoon?"

Dani shrugged. "I've wired Ultra-X so it should feel pretty normal. Come on." She stepped into the machine. Gabri followed her and held on to the machine. From her past experiences with Ultra-X, it wasn't fun if you were terrified of rides. Dani pushed a button and Ultra-X began shaking.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dani smiled as she stepped out of Ultra-X, the machine that could take her from the real world to any fiction world. She was now in the Pokemon world with her sister Gabri. She was starting out as he trainer with her newly required Cyndaquil. She smiled as she felt a Pokeball in her pocket. This was going to be great!

Dani smiled as she stepped out of Ultra-X. She was now in the Pokemon world with Gabri. She smiled as she felt a Pokeball in her pocket. This was going to be great!

Gabri stepped out after her. She took out her Pokeball and threw it. Her new Psyduck came out. "Hi Crackers!" Gabri greeted her Pokémon.

Dani smiled. She released Cyndaquil. "Hey Cyni!" She looked around. They were in a forest. Up ahead was a Pokemon Center. She knew Ash and the others would be there.

Gabri hugged Crackers. "To the Center!" She exclaimed. "We should train them as soon as we can though." Gabri told Dani.

Dani nodded. "Definitely."

Cyni climbed onto her shoulder. "Cyndaquil!"

Dani laughed. She started towards the Pokecenter. Gabri followed her with Crackers by

her side. They entered and she gasped when she saw the gang. Dani grinned. She already had a plan. She ran over to Ash, Brock, and Dawn. "You're Ash Ketchum!" she exclaimed.

Ash blinked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Dani smiled. "You won the tag-team battle in Hardhome City. That's my home town. I'm actually just starting out with my sister."

"Cynda!" Cyni agreed.

Gabri walked over to them more slowly than Dani. "Hi." She greeted them.

Brock's eyes became hearts. He kneeled down and held Dani's hand. "You are so beautiful! I knew this day would come. A girl of my dreams has come a reality..." He began to babble on.

Dani blinked, giving Brock a weak smile. Ash and Dawn sweat dropped. Just then Crogan touched Brock with his poisonous hand, making him fall over.

"Sorry about him," Dawn said. "My name's Dawn."

Dani smiled back. "I'm Dani."

"I'm Gabri. It's nice to meet you," Gabri said.

"Psyduck!" Crackers piped up.

"And this is Crackers," Gabri added.

"I'm Brock," Brock said, getting up.

"This is Cyni," Dani explained.

"So, why are you just starting out now, Dani?" Ash asked.

"Well, my parents aren't home a lot, so they didn't want me to leave home without Gabri. Now that she's old enough, we're both going out." She smiled.

Gabri nodded. "Yup." She eyed Pickachu on Ash's shoulder. "Cute!" She exclaimed and began to pet him. "What's his name?" She already knew the answer. Ash blinked.

"Ash doesn't really name his Pokemon," Brock said.

"None of us do," Dawn said. "I wish I would have thought of that before. It's a good idea!"

Dani looked around the Pokemon Center. She saw Paul standing across the room. He looked up and locked his eyes onto hers. A shiver ran down her spin.

Gabri followed Dani's gaze and saw Paul."Hey, it's Paul!" She ran over to him and hugged him. The gang sweat dropped.

Dani frowned. "Hey! I wanted to hug Paul."

Paul looked down at Gabri with wide eyes. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked, pushing her away from him. He looked at her suspiciously.

Gabri grinned at him. "I'm Gabri, and I know you from the tag-team battle." She then frowned. "You have a bad attitude. You should care for your Pokemon."

"Psyduck!" Crackers agreed. The gang walked over to them.

Paul narrowed his eyes at Gabri. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"Cynda?"

Paul's eyes flicked towards Cyni.

"I'm Dani, Gabri's sister," Dani said awkwardly. "Gabri would do well not to insult people we just met." She gave her sister a disapproving look.

"Why did you hug him if you don't like him?" Dawn asked curiously.

Paul folded his arms. "That's what I'd like to know." He stared intensely at Gabri.

Gabri glared at Dani. She looked at Paul. She shrugged. "I never said that I didn't like you. I was just pointing something out." Ash and Brock sweat dropped.

Paul stared at Gabri for another moment before looking down at Crackers. "Then I'd just like to point out that your Psyduck looks weak."

Gabri glared at Paul. "How rude! I just got him, so I haven't been able to train him. How do you know that he's weak just by looking at him? Not that he is weak." The trio shared nervous smiles.

Paul looked like he was about to say something, but Dani stepped in between then. "Alright, that's enough! We don't need fighting on our first days as trainers."

"You probably should check in before they run out of room," he stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned away.

Dani sweat dropped. "Oh, I forgot about that."

Paul looked back at her. "Figures."

Dani narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. "Just ignore him," Brock said. She nodded.

Gabri folded her arms. "Let's just go check in. Come on Crackers. Soon we'll show him your ability." She went over to Nurse Joy.

"Where are you guys headed?" Ash asked Dani.

Dani stared after Paul as he left. She blinked out of her trance as Ash spoke. "Oh, we were just going to explore the forest and try to catch a couple Pokemon. And then we were going to head to the nearest gym."

"Cool. We're heading to Veilstone City too." Ash replied.

"Do you want to come with us?" Dawn asked.

"Well, if you don't mind going at a slower rate than usual," Dani said.

"That's ok. We usually get distracted," Ash said, sweat dropping.

Gabri walked back over to Dani. "Am I the adult or something?" She asked holding up Dani's key. "What are you talking about?"

"Dani agreed for you two to travel to Veilstone City with us." Dawn explained.

"Cool!" Gabri exclaimed. "Will Paul go there?"

Brock, Ash, and Dawn exchanged glances. "Probably," Ash said. "Why do you care?"

"Yeah, he's just a jerk," Dawn put in.

Dani frowned slightly. Gabri ignored Dawn's comment. She shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Can we eat now?" Ash complained.

Dani smiled. "Sure. Gabri, go get some food."

Gabri glared at her. "I resent that!" She walked back to the counter.

Dani walked over to a table and sat down. The trio followed. "So what Pokemon are you hoping to catch?" Ash asked Dani and Gabri as she came over to them.

Dani shrugged, "I don't know. Something good."

"I want a Pichu." Gabri said. "I don't know what else after that thought." Nurse Joy came over and gave them human food and Pokémon food.

"Thanks," Dani said with a grin.

"Cynda!" Cyni added. He ate some of the food. Ash started stuffing his face. Gabri rolled her eyes at him.

"Shall we leave tomorrow?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds good," Dani said. Brock nodded. Dani glanced back over at Paul again. His back was to them. Something about him entranced her.

Gabri followed Dani's gaze. "What are you doing, Dani?" She asked suspiciously.

Dani flicked her eyes away. "Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Cynda?" Cyni asked uncertainly.

Gabri wasn't convinced. "Sure..."

"We should get some sleep," Dawn told them. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Brock nodded. "Good idea."

Dani stood up. Cyni climbed up her back. "See you guys in the morning," Ash said.

"Good night," Dani said.

"Night." Gabri said as she got up. She gave one last look at Paul before she headed towards their room. Crackers followed.

"Night." Dawn said.

Brock ran to Nurse Joy. "Good night my beloved! I shall come back for you in the morning."

Dani rolled her eyes. She glanced back at Paul. This time he was looking at her. She shivered. She looked away and ran after Gabri. "What room do we have?"

"Number 5." Gabri replied. She stopped by the room and unlocked it. "Here we are."

Dani smiled. "Awesome." She walked inside. She slipped her backpack off and set it down by a bed. Gabri put her backpack by a bed. She made room on her bed for Crackers to sleep. She sat down on her bed next to Crackers.

Dani gave Gabri a disapproving look. "You've got to be more careful. That remark you made about Paul having not caring for his Pokemon was a close call. There's only a slight chance that you'd know that. Don't do that again."

"Quil!" Cyni agreed.

Gabri frowned. "It was hard to resist, but it was a good cover!" She shrugged. "Fine, I'll just be obsessed with him now." She grinned.

Dani blinked. "The fangirl approach, huh? That should be interesting. Just don't scare him away." She smirked. "I'll be taking a different tactic." Cyni jumped onto the bed. Dani lay down next to him.

Gabri rolled her eyes. "I can be nice and not scare him away while being obsessed." She lay down in bed with Crackers next to her.

Dani smirked. "Good luck with that." She closed her eyes.

Gabri couldn't fall asleep for a while. She was too excited to see more Pokémon. After a while she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
